1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MR (Magneto-Resistive) head which reads information written on a magnetic recording medium with an MR element (Magneto-Resistive element), and a manufacturing process for it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an MR head has a structure in which magnetic shielding films are disposed on and under an MR element (magnetic sensitive section) through magnetic gap films to effectively accept leakage flux from a magnetic recording medium. In addition, an MR head is formed on a wafer, cut out and ground to expose the MR element on a surface opposite to the magnetic recording medium, thereby detecting the leakage flux from the magnetic recording medium. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-293108 discloses an invention which uses a film with ability to withstand high voltage having a thickness 30 nm or less as a magnetic separating film between a soft magnetic film and an MR film of a magneto-resistive head. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 8-221721 and 8-167123 disclose an invention, wherein, in forming a magneto-resistive head element and a recording/reproduction separated combination head element, the element is prevented from dielectric breakdown due to static electricity during the process by short-circuiting a pair of electrodes constituting the magneto-resistive head, thereby forming the element with a high yield.